Sugestão
Sugestão é a habilidade de projetar-se como uma voz interior para os outros, implantando sugestões incrivelmente fortes em suas mentes, sutilmente curvando-os para a vontade de alguém. Descrição Vítimas ou alvos ouvirão as sugestões do usuário como uma voz interior, fazendo com que eles acreditem que os pensamentos e as ideias que possuem são próprios, o que por sua vez influenciará suas ações a favor do usuário. No entanto, como apontado por Leo Wyatt e demonstrado por Cupidos, a sugestão não dá ao usuário o controle sobre as mentes dos outros. O usuário pode plantar pensamentos e idéias, mas a vítima ainda está no controle de suas próprias ações e pode resistir à sugestão se tomar conhecimento da manipulação. Sugestão é neutra, pode ser usada para o bem ou para o mal. Embora as forças do bem procurem ajudar os outros com suas sugestões, o mal tentará manipular os outros por razões egoístas ou usá-lo para prejudicá-los de alguma forma. De fato, o MO de certas forças do mal é levar os seres bons a tirarem suas próprias vidas. Outro MO do mal é obrigar os bons seres a matar. A sugestão também parece ser uma parte natural da forma invisível da projeção astral. Ele permite que o usuário apareça invisível e faça uma conexão telepática com alguém, muitas vezes permitindo que ele influencie subliminarmente outro ser implantando pensamentos. História Rex Buckland Rex tinha esse poder devido a suas habilidades de projeção astral. Ele foi capaz de manipular Prue para roubar uma valiosa tiara da casa de leilões, fazer Phoebe ser uma testemunha do que aparentemente era a prova de Prue matando alguém, e quase permitiu que Andy e Darryl encontrassem a tiara namansão. Como mencionado acima, Rex também foi capaz de manipular Phoebe. Ele usou seu poder para fazer Phoebe ver um apartamento mobiliado quando ele estava vazio na realidade e depois plantar uma premonição em sua cabeça de Prue em perigo, sabendo que ela correria para salvar sua irmã e chegaria bem a tempo de testemunhar Prue. aparentemente matar alguém. Ele também usou seus poderes sugestivos em Piper, fazendo-a pensar em ver um psiquiatra depois que ele implantou o pensamento de que ela era uma bruxa miserável em sua cabeça.Como testemunhado em Wicca Envy Anjos da Guarda Os Anjos da Guarda são seres protetores que protegem as pessoas em sua vida diária. Eles usam isso para sussurrar avisos ou conselhos às suas acusações quando estão em perigo. Por exemplo, se um homem corre o risco de ser atropelado por um carro porque está prestes a atravessar a rua sem olhar, seu anjo da guarda aparecerá diante dele e sugere que ele pare e olhe antes de cruzar a estrada. Como mostrado com Paige, sem o seu guardião, as acusações ficam expostas ao perigo sem aviso prévio e tornam-se muito propensas a acidentes.Como testemunhado em Someone to Witch Over Me Espírito Assassino O Espírito Assassino era um Guardião das Trevas que podia projetar como uma voz interior para suas vítimas, falando palavras de desânimo e coisas assim em seus ouvidos, fazendo parecer que suas ações amaldiçoadas vinham de suas próprias idéias e intenções, que eventualmente as levaram ao ponto de suicídio. Suas vítimas preferidas eram os futuros Guardiões. Em 2000, ele amaldiçoou Maggie Murphy com azar, causando inúmeros eventos infelizes em sua vida e depois plantou pensamentos em sua cabeça, sugerindo que tudo o que acontecia ao redor dela era culpa dela, e ela precisava tirar sua própria vida para acabar com seu sofrimento. a de todos ao seu redor. Felizmente, Prue Halliwell Chegou ao prédio de Maggie quando ela estava prestes a pular do telhado e foi capaz de ajudá-la a recuperar os sentidos. Infelizmente, Maggie, em seguida, deslizou fora, mas, felizmente, Prue foi capaz de redirecionar sua queda, permitindo-lhe pousar no chão ileso. Depois, Prue lançou um feitiço sobre Maggie para trazer sua confiança e boa sorte, que também lhe deu proteção do Assassino do Espírito, porque se o assassino de espírito não pudesse matar com insanidade, ela era imune aos poderes dele. O Espírito Assassino então atacou Prue e usou sua situação de trabalho para atacá-la por efeitos muito mais imediatos e agressivos. Se Prue tivesse morrido, seu feitiço de boa sorte teria morrido com ela e ele poderia ter voltado depois de Maggie. Em poucas horas, ele quase quebrou o espírito de Prue. A última gota sugeria que Andy ainda estaria vivo se não fosse por ela. Piper e Phoebe avistaram Prue no momento em que ela estava prestes a pular de uma ponte, e convenceram-na de que o espírito assassino estava atrás dela e foi realmente quem dirigiu seus pensamentos suicidas. Prue voltou para si mesma e, furiosa, lançou o Espírito Assassino do outro lado da estrada. Leo Wyatt, que acabara de recuperar as asas, entrou e jogou fora o Espírito Assassino. Barbas Barbas foi capaz de utilizar essa habilidade depois que ele aprendeu projeção astral e permanecer invisível. Juntamente com seu poder de ler o medo, ele foi capaz de projetar como uma voz interior para suas vítimas, atacando seus medos e dúvidas, e então sugerir maneiras, que normalmente acabariam destruindo-as, para superá-las. Ele usou esse poder para atacar As Encantadas e Cole Turner trazendo-lhes dúvidas e foi capaz de enganar Paige para que tirasse os poderes dele para que ele pudesse roubá-los.Como testemunhado em Sympathy for the Demon Anos depois, ele manipulou Leo a pensar que Zola era mau e Leo começou a atacar Zola com um raio e o derrotou antes de cair em si.Como testemunhado em A Call to Arms. Cupidos Cupidos e outros seres na posse de um Anel de Cupido podem usá-lo para penetrar nos corações e mentes das pessoas para implantar pensamentos, influenciando seus humores, comportamentos e ações. O anel é usado principalmente para implantar sentimentos de amor na mente de uma pessoa, mas nas mãos erradas, pode ser usado para sugerir razões para odiar e prejudicar os outros. Está implícito que também pode ser usado para fazer outras pessoas recordarem memórias passadas. Uma prática comum entre os cupidos é, primeiro desacelerar o tempo ao fazer conexões de amor, e depois projetar como uma voz interior para as acusações, colocando-as no caminho para o amor. Deixando seus encargos inconscientes de sua presença e influência. No entanto, Coop usou sugestão duas vezes sem diminuir o tempo, primeiro em Mitchell e depois em Bree.Como testemunhado em Cupid's Harrow. Billie Jenkins Billie Jenkins foi capaz de utilizar essa habilidade depois que ela colocou o cinturão dourado de gaia. No entanto, os poderes sugestivos do cinto foram limitados às mulheres e não duraram muito tempo. Aquelas que ela influenciou com os poderes sugestivos do cinturão voltaram ao normal assim que ela deixou a presença delas. Por exemplo, Billie usou esse poder em Phoebe, Piper e todas as mulheres em sua aula de mitologia, as quais retornaram ao normal quando ela deixou a presença delas. O cinto também brilhava sempre que Billie usava esse poder. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *Anjos da Guarda *Espíritos Assassinos *Fonte de Todo o Mal (Através do seu poder de Manipulação Mental) ;Através de feitiço, artefato, outro poder, etc. *Cupidos *Coop Halliwell *Cupido Sem Nome *Drazi (Com um anel de cupido roubado) *Barbas (Brincando com os medos de sua vítima.) *Billie Jenkins (Usando o Cinturão Dourado de Gaia) *Cole Turner (no Vazio Cósmico) Veja Também *Inspirar Criatividade *Manipulação Mental Referências }} Categoria:Poderes